


Løyalty.

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Bratty Tyler, Dom Josh, Josh is a gang leader, M/M, Tyler is his baby, josh kills a man, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: I just really wanted a one shot of Tyler and Josh fucking to Loyalty by Kendrick Lamar. (Also on Wattpad in my oneshot book.)





	Løyalty.

A small, feminine like brunet made his way into the club blaring with haphazard beats on the current charts. 

Drunken bodies slow grind against one another as alcohol sloshes from cheap solo cups and onto floors and articles of clothing. 

Irritating giggles ring through the air as girls try to score themselves an easy lay with a desperate man of their choice. 

The young boy had to physically restrain from rolling his eyes as he made his way through the crowd.

The skin tight, synthetic leather dress hugged his curves, making his hips look more round than usual. 

His eyes lit up when he spotted his target sat upon a leather couch a few feet away, he smiled brightly before straightening his posture and walking towards the man.

A cigar hung from his lips as the small brunet sat himself in the guys lap, "Zachari, right?"

The man smirked in interest as an index finger reached out to skim over the boy's cheekbones, "who's askin'?"

"Tyler," the boy smiled sweetly as he trailed featherlight touches over the man's bicep as he stared up with wide, doe eyes. 

Tyler bit his plump bottom lip teasingly as he moved his hips teasingly in the man's lap, a fake moan slipping from his lips, "haven't had a real man please me in a while."

The man bought into his trap as he grinned shark like and raised an eyebrow, "let's get out of here then."

Tyler smirked as he pulled the man away from his howling group of friends and out of the VIP exit, to avoid anymore drunken grinding. 

"My place," Tyler breathed as he pushed the man up against a wall and trailed his lips down the man's throat, buying himself some time. 

"Fuck, you've got a pretty mouth on you babydoll," the man breathed as Tyler smiled against his skin.

"Glad I could make your last few seconds enjoyable," Tyler grinned as he pulled away with a smile that reached his eyes.

The man made a confused expression at Tyler's words before the boy dropped to his knees on the cool cement below him, gravel digging into his soft skin as a gun shot rung through the air and the guy slumped to the ground next to him. 

"That's my boy."

Tyler beamed at the praise as he stood back up to his full height and pulled the man in for a passionate kiss by his neon yellow hair. 

"I love it when you call me 'your boy', Josh," Tyler whimpered as Josh caught his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"All mine, right?" Josh grinned widely, already knowing his answer. 

"Fuck, all yours daddy," Tyler assured as he looked up to josh with wide eyes, a silent plead to go home. 

"Leave him, the police have better things to do than investigate the murder of a gang leader," Josh shrugged as Tyler stepped over the lifeless body and grabbed at the forming tent in his boyfriend's jeans, "I've got better things in mind anyways."

Tyler groaned internally as he allowed Josh to pull him towards the 1969 sleek black Plymouth Road Runner, slipping into the passenger seat as Josh shut the door and hurried to get in the driver's seat. 

Tyler was staring at him through lustful eyes as Josh threw the car in gear and stomped the gas, tires rubbing against asphalt as a squeal rung trough the air.

Josh's driving was mildly reckless as he drove too fast and avoided stop signs through the back roads, which were, thankfully, not used much at night.

An idea made its way to Tyler's mind as he raised his dress above his hips and leaned the seat back, bringing two of his own fingers up to his mouth.

He coated them in a generous amount of spit before slowly lowering his hand down between his thighs and slipping two fingers into his ass, rocking onto them with his lip caught between his teeth.

A small whimper gained Josh's interest as he looked over his shoulder to see Tyler with his eyes closed, moans spilling from his pretty lips as he rocked his hips back onto his own fingers. 

"Fuck, baby," Josh groaned as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he tried to focus on the road, "can't wait for me, huh?"

Tyler smiled lazily with a blissful expression before retracting his fingers and wiping them on the towel lying in the passenger floor. 

"Wanna blow you," Tyler whined as he licked his lips and leaned forward, hands fumbling with Josh's belt, "D'ya trust me?"

Josh moaned lowly as Tyler palmed him through his boxers, licking his clothed dick, "always, baby."

Tyler smiled as he pulled Josh's dick from his boxers, not hesitating to take the tip in his mouth as he moaned at the pleasure of pleasing his boyfriend. 

"God, fuck, Tyler," Josh hissed through gritted teeth as he swerved slightly before groaning lowly and fighting the urge to tangle his fingers in Tyler's hair and fucking up into his mouth. 

Tyler was taking him in stride as his nose met the valley of Josh's hips, staying there for awhile before raising back up with tears running down his face. 

"Fuck, baby, we're almost home," Josh tries to reason, but Tyler doesn't stop. He hollows his cheeks and keeps bobbing his head, moaning from the breathless sounds that leave Josh's lips. 

Josh barely missed their mailbox as he quickly pulls crookedly into their drive way, yanking Tyler off of him by his hair and pulling him in for a harsh kiss. 

"You want it rough, don't you baby?"

Josh's tone was low and teasing as he watched Tyler's eyes close as a moan ripped its way from the back of his throat.

"Please daddy. Want you." 

Josh groaned as he slid his pants back up and tucked himself back into his boxers, not bothering with zipping or buttoning them up again.

"Let's go, kitten."

Tyler followed quickly, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Josh's neck as the man fumbled with unlocking the door. 

Josh's head was spinning with want for Tyler as he pushed the vase of yellow and orange roses off the table before grabbing Tyler by the hips and pinning him to the dining table.

Tyler's cheek rested upon the cool wood as his hips were flushed with Josh's, a whimper leaving his lips when his dress was literally ripped from his body.

Without warning Josh bottomed out, causing Tyler to choke on a sob, "fuck, daddy."

Josh smirked as he groped at Tyler's plump ass, bringing his hand down hard against the soft skin without warning.

"Who do you belong to, baby?"

The young brunet stayed silent as he pressed his hips backwards, lip stuck between his teeth as he tried to get Josh to go deeper.

"Answer daddy, baby," Josh mumbled as he slowed his harsh pace and slowly thrusted into his boyfriend, holding his hips tightly. 

"Just fuck me," Tyler groaned as he reached between himself and the table to stroke his own dick.

"Such a fucking brat tonight, baby," Josh growled as he smacked Tyler's ass hard and groped him hard.

Tyler let out a strangled moan loud enough to wake the neighbors as he pushed back against Josh, wanting him to go faster. 

"Who do you belong to, Tyler? Who are you loyal to, baby? Tell daddy."

Tyler couldn't keep his act up for long as he screamed out, "yours. I'm all yours daddy. Loyal to you. Faster. Harder. Please."

Josh smirked as he leaned over to bite down hard on Tyler's shoulder, snapping his hips up harder with every thrust. 

"That's right baby," Josh smiled as he pulled back to admire his teeth marks embedded into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Please, let me ride you," Tyler moaned as he looked over his shoulder at Josh's sweaty frame.

"Can't deny you, baby boy," josh moaned as he grabbed a chair beside of him and sat down.

Tyler was already wrecked, tear streaks and sweat coated his pretty face, his lips were bitten raw, and his hair was wild. He was nothing short of sex. 

Tyler slowly sat in Josh's lap, bracketing his thighs around Josh's waist as he slowly aligned Josh up with his hole before sinking back down in one fluid motion.

"Fuck," Tyler moaned desperately as he grabbed Josh's shoulders and started bouncing in a steady rhythm, "feels good."

Josh knew what Tyler liked, what he needed. He attached his lips to Tyler's neck as he sucked on the delicate skin, grabbing his ass and squeezing hard. 

"Mine," Josh growled as he caught a glimpse of his name tattooed on Tyler's ass, moaning loudly when Tyler unexpectedly changed his angle and took him deeper.

"Fuck, can I come, please?"

Tyler's voice was wrecked and barely there as he spoke, but he was nothing short of beautiful.

"Of course you can, darlin'. You're so fucking beautiful."

Tyler lost control over his vocals as the only sounds he made was little "ah ah ah's" as Josh picked him up effortlessly and pinned him back to the table, ramming into him hard and fast. 

The table started scooting across the floor with screeches of protest as Tyler white knuckled the edges as moans escaped his mouth.

Josh let out a low grown as he snapped his hips forward one last time and came deep inside Tyler, whom followed right after. 

Cum ran down Tyler's thighs and covered the underside of the table as he laid boneless over the table, smiling sleepily as Josh picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

He sat Tyler on the sink as he ran a bath, making sure the water wasn't too warm or too cold as he sat Tyler in it carefully and got in behind him.

Tyler immediately relaxed against Josh's chest, frowning for a brief moment, "you ruined my flowers."

Josh chuckled before carding his fingers through the boy's hair and kissing his shoulder, "I'll buy you three dozen more."

Tyler smiled at that as Josh slowly started washing him off with the cherry blossom body wash.

"Thank you, baby, for helping me tonight."

Tyler smiled before turning around to meet Josh's gaze, "anything for you, Joshie."

Their love was to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Kendrick Lamar for dropping a lit ass album and Wattpad for making me realize how fucking kinky I actually am. 
> 
> Also: I'd like to apologize for letting God down, I'm also not attending church due to work. I will be turned away at the gates of heaven with a printed script of this I'm sure.


End file.
